fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guts
Guts '''is a fighting game released on September of 2019, a 2.5d 1 on 1 fighter, it was made and published by '''Sabertoothed Polar Bear LLC. The base game has 40 characters and more as upcoming DLC. It tells the story of superhuman and magical warriors who decided to end their neverending conflicts with a tournament to decide who is the true ruler of the worlds. The game has an anime-inspired style and is functions as a traditional fighting game, complete with a bar for enhanced attacks and supermoves, technical escapes and other miscellaneous battle mechanics. Plot There are 3 worlds at war, all of which are connected to a great god-tree, their war has run across the trunk and branches of this mighty tree for eons. There is the Overworld, a majestic realm full of magic and wonder, placed atop the realms as its finest fruit it is a realm which believes itself to be the realm designated by the gods to instill order across it. Then there is The Underlands, The Underlands is a system of smaller worlds all connected across one of the god-tree's holy vines, a realm full of mortal men that live mortal lives, but have been thrown into the chaos of a war long before their birth. The last is placed far beneath the tree, where there is no sap of flavorful taste, and instead there is dirt void of delight, a hellscape known as the Blackhearth, full of demons and other sorts of corrupted beasts which seek to oppose this "order" the Overworlders seek to instate. When a vision of the apocalypse from the Cycle of Events comes to Urizen the King of Worlds, he decides to end the war by instating peace across it at last, he creates a tournament consisting of the three worlds' greatest and chosen champions and brawlers, the winner of this is granted the power to decide the outcome of their war, and presumably more. Fighters Male Characters Overworld # Drekaper # Collin # Ramostat # Henrdall # Rivel # Williagat # Carro Blackhearth # Abarris # Neyadams # Artaxerxes (Dante) # Abal (Amon) Underland # Warknee (Izo) # Rotto # William # Nazzor # Stephen # Thoh # Men-Grr (Li) # Cospell # Granger Female Characters ''' Blackhearth # Ferazor (Zoe) # Gothchell (Mei) Underland # Gratia (Pepper) # Sally (Bobbi) # Hunfang (Thistle) # Rygrud (Karmen) # Taylor (Ortense) # Chaverry (Falon) # Dotoria (Avril) # Cotenna (Ruby) # Rylight (Jasmine) # Blaine (Cat) # Diam (Akane) # Moshine (Lulu) # Martha (Dee) Overworld # Caralka (Violet) # Kigan (Tanya) # Harper (Rosie) # Ifera (Pam) # Kalina (Shani) '''Boss Characters * 'Urizen '(Arcade and Trials Boss) * 'Ninurta '(Secret Boss on Arcade Mode) * 'Gilgamesh '(Labyrinth Boss) * 'Supra Gilgamesh '(Secret Labyrinth Boss) Stages The Overworld * Citadel of Sandstone: The grand citadel placed in the center of the Overworld's prized floating island. Where the heads of multiple Overworld factions and governments meet and discuss political affairs and council. Possesses a lower level. * Frozen Reach: On the far end of the Overworld's great flying island is The Frozen Reach, once ordinary plains that had been frozen over due to the tragedy of a lion and an ice princess. * The Plains of Man: The Overworlders have their main lands, one of them is known as The Plains of Man, which is actually a meadow of beautiful flowers and a wonderful horizon. * The Supra Acropolis: The Supra Acropolis, where the "gods" reside. Here the supreme king, the Allfather of the Overworld sits on his mighty throne, ready to enact his judgement upon the world, or deciding his next moves and judgements in the mighty war across the god-tree. The Underlands * Island of the Sharks * Cove of Fog * Tenebris * The Great Tower of Azuzu * Honohara Kingdom The Ancient Center * The First Fortress * The Vampire's Cage The Blackhearth * Great Skull of Demons * The Dragon Boneyard * Lava Falls The Linchpin of Existence * River of Souls * Rainbow Land * Forest of Silent Demise * Time and Space Displaced (Boss Stage) The Labyrinth * Starting Point * Within the Maze * The Gate to the Next (Boss Stage) Game Modes * Arcade: The traditional arcade mode * Story Mode: The game's story told in a cinematic experience * Trials: Arcade Mode with specific character endings. * Labyrinth: A game mode consisting of either 100, 300 or 500 stages, each and every one with their own specific stipulations. * Survival: The traditional survival mode * Online Mode: The traditional online mode Category:Fighting video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games